Maybe Tomorrow
by Slytherin Gypsy
Summary: *PRE-SLASH* Sequel to "Make a Wish." A very short fic about Percy's thoughts after meeting Neville.


****

Title: Maybe Tomorrow

****

Author: Slytherin Gypsy

****

Rating: PG

****

Genre: General

****

Pairing: Percy/Neville. 

****

Spoilers: All books.

****

Warnings: PRE-SLASH

Feedback: Welcome!

****

Chapters: 1/1. Sequel to "Make a Wish."

****

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

****

Author's Note: PRE-SLASH. That means a boy starting to think about another boy 'in that way.' Don't like it? Don't read it.

To all the wonderful people that asked for a sequel... Here it is. A very short fic about Percy's thoughts after meeting Neville.

***

Some day out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love were new

Some day we can start again, some day soon

Here comes the night

Here come the memories

Lost in your arms

Down in the foreign fields

Not so long ago

Seems like eternity

Those sweet afternoons

Still capture me

I still believe

I still put faith in us

We had it all and watched it slip away

Where are we now

Not where we want to be

Those hot afternoons

Still follow me

Some day out of the blue

Maybe years from now

Or tomorrow night

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if we always knew

Some day we would live again, some day soon

I still believe

I still put faith in us

Someday Out Of The Blue-From the "El Dorado" Soundtrack

***

****

Maybe Tomorrow

~*~

He was probably the last person I would imagine meeting today. We were never close back at Hogwarts; he was, after all, my younger brother's roommate. But we had talked sometimes, especially in the nights one of us had too much on his mind to take it alone. It made me fell better, just staying there listening to him. And I did, even if I tried hard not to, show him some of the pain hidden inside me. He always managed to catch it and for a moment it mesmerized him, making him wonder if I was like him. But I always regained control and never opened this part of my soul for him. I wouldn't open it for anyone.

He was the only person I told about my breakup with Penelope. Oh, she was beautiful and smart; I don't deny it. She would have been Percy Weasley's perfect wife. 

That was the problem.

She wanted Perfect Percy. She wanted a relationship that would last. A big house, loads of children, a first class job at the Ministry. She wanted my parent's life. And no matter how much it would benefit my plans, I couldn't do this to her. I couldn't lie to her. I couldn't promise her a love that wasn't and never was going to be there.

And you know what makes me hate myself even more? She wasn't sad. She didn't ask for an explanation. She told me how she just knew my job would consume my time and I would probably have to ignore her even if I didn't want to. And she too would be busy starting her research and that our carriers would, of course, come first. But maybe later, when we were stabilized, we should continue from where we stopped and form a family. And she just had this dreamy look all over her face, like working for success and then form a family was the perfect life. And even worse, she though that I wanted it too.

I managed to control myself that night, I don't know how. I was so close to just grab her shoulders and throws some truths at her face… How I hated her snobbish attitude. How I hated her lack of consideration. How I hated her assumptions. 

How I hated the fact that I didn't care.

Neville was at the common room that night, finishing some Herbology project. He just looked so happy there, writing about the care of Devilish Marigolds that I couldn't bring myself to bother him. But he noticed me. He always noticed me. And the next moment he was there, asking me what was wrong. And I told him. Told him about Penelope and our breakup, the things I hated about her and that I was so close to yell all this at her face. 

I don't know if he understood me. But even if he didn't, he made me fell better. He always had this effect on me and while I appreciated it when I needed, it scared me most of the time. And that's why I always pushed him away when we got too close. 

He must have realized that, I think. Either he didn't care as much as I thought (or maybe as I wanted to think) he did or he had his own reasons to keep the distance too. 

But after seeing him today… Not just a boy but not yet a man. Never a child and so afraid to be a grownup… Waiting for something or someone to be there for him. And I wish it could be me. But I didn't tell him.

Maybe I'll them him tomorrow.

We stared at each other's face for a long time, a comfortable silence embracing us like the sunrays in the afternoon. I had thousand questions on my mind, a thousand requests on my lips, a thousand touches burning the tips of my fingers. But I didn't touch him.

Maybe I'll touch him tomorrow.

Would he hate me if I told him I need someone like him? Someone that screams sunshine and peace, and little dew drops in the morning. Eyes as warm as honey rain just before the sunset… Lips forming a smile begging to be dissolved in a kiss. But I didn't kiss him.

Maybe I'll kiss him tomorrow.

He left to buy his school supplies. An apologetic half smile, like he didn't want to go, didn't want to leave me. And I wanted to beg and make him stay, to freeze that moment in time with just the two of us… But I didn't ask him to stay.

Maybe I'll ask tomorrow.

How can I want something if I don't what? How can I cry if I don't know why? How can I love if I don't know who? Perhaps I know whom. Perhaps in my mind I always knew. Somehow I know I always will. But I didn't admit it to myself.

Maybe I should admit it today. 


End file.
